


The Distraction Game

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Tease, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hannibal fondly referred to it as the distraction game.</i> </p><p>
  <i>Aka Will’s relentless efforts to undermine anything requiring concentration.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Got an article to review? Suddenly Will is playing maid, bending over in search of invisible dust bunnies. A book you’ve been dying to read? Less than twenty minutes in, a certain someone will need a foot warmer or a shoulder rub.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Want to try a new recipe? Don’t bother. Aprons untied in a fit of joie de vivre. Messy fingers licked clean. Robes that accidentally fall open over breakfast.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hannibal got in a few shots but Will was clearly the frontrunner. All the more reason to put his back into it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Or his face as the case may be.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distraction Game

Hannibal fondly referred to it as the distraction game.

Aka Will’s relentless efforts to undermine anything requiring concentration.

Got an article to review? Suddenly Will is playing maid, bending over in search of invisible dust bunnies. A book you’ve been dying to read? Less than twenty minutes in, a certain someone will need a foot warmer or a shoulder rub.

Want to try a new recipe? Don’t bother. Aprons untied in a fit of joie de vivre. Messy fingers licked clean. Robes that accidentally fall open over breakfast.

Hannibal got in a few shots but Will was clearly the frontrunner. All the more reason to put his back into it.

Or his face as the case may be.

Saturday morning. Will hoped to finally get Hannibal’s buy in on some designs for an outdoor kitchen. A couple’s activity if there ever was one. Hannibal should have been all over it.

Will peered over the iPad to see Hannibal scooching down the bed.

“Pretty sure you need to be sitting up here next to me.”

Nudging Will’s legs apart, Hannibal made himself comfortable.

“I can hear you just fine.”

Will gave an owlish look over his glasses.

“You can’t be serious.”

Smiling, Hannibal batted his eyes. “Don’t I look serious?”

He didn’t. At all.

Will started again. “I thought we were- ”

Hannibal nosed into his groin.

Evidently he was serious. Serious about upping his game.

Making Will freeze mid-sentence definitely earned a point.

“Mm. Go on.”

“Hannibal.”

Less whining would have been good.

“Will.”

The drawl curled Will’s toes. Or maybe it was the hand on his hip.

Will pushed back a groan, twitching.

Two-nothing. Damn it.

“You realize we had sex less than seven hours ago. I’ve got the bruises to prove it.”

Tugging Will’s boxers down, Hannibal kissed the newly bared skin.

“Who said anything about sex?”

Will’s thighs tensed. He bit his lip, hard.

Do. Not. Whimper.

The first flick of Hannibal’s tongue made Will’s eyes race back. He saw stars.

Bastard.

“I know what you’re doing.”

A full sentence was no small feat. Lesser men would have grunted.

Hannibal’s eyes sparkled like champagne.

“I should hope so.”

Why did he look so good in the mornings? Bedhead shouldn’t be so sexy. And the curve of his ass nestled in the sheets. Faint imprints of Will’s nails.

Will clenched, unleashing a dull throb. One day he’d have to tell Hannibal how much he enjoyed the soreness.

Three-nothing.

A fair price for holding off on the compliment. Hannibal was already in the homestretch. He didn’t need a push.

“This is so unfair.”

He didn’t even know what he was saying anymore.

Hannibal licked his lips.

“Since when do we play fair?”

So many responses. Groaning wasn’t Will’s first choice.

The iPad was the only thing he had left. The last thing helping him save face.

Hannibal pushed his mouth down, taking Will deep.

Oh god.

What iPad?

Will’s fingers curled in Hannibal’s hair as a hum moved through him.

Revenge could wait. At least until breakfast.

His knees fell open.

“Game. You win,” Will puffed.

Hannibal took a long, slow victory lap.

“This set.”

Will rolled his head, arching. His chest flushed deep pink.

Hannibal’s smile stretched. A purr vibrated against Will.

“We’ve got all day.”

Will’s hips rocked. Sportsmanship be damned. He pushed Hannibal’s head down, shuddering as he felt the soft wall of Hannibal’s throat.

“Gloat later then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
